


Fallen

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, fem!ignis, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Falling in love during the time of war can either grow or kill hope.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week for the 7th day prompt Final Fantasy AU. This is the AU where our favorite boy band are actually all girls. I will not adjust their names to fit a more “feminine” sound. Hope you enjoy!

Her heart raced whenever her eyes locked on him. She had seen him grace the Citadel’s halls but could never work up the courage to say anything more beyond a hushed “hi.” Though the days she did get to cross paths with him were like living out a fantasy encounter – the dark mysterious stranger smiling at the fair maiden. Nyx always walked with his back tall, gliding down the corridor with long confident strides. Despite being a raised in Insomnia’s slums, the Kingsglaive uniform gave him a regal air yet he never let his position of being close to the king get to his head. Ignis was drawn to his down-to-earth nature, and she absolutely melted every time he offered a warm, friendly smile as he walked by. He smiled to everyone, but it mattered not to her as her heart fluttered mercilessly whenever that obligatory smile was directed solely at her.

Then that morning came – the fateful day when it was decreed that Princess Noctis would wed the crown prince of Tenebrae. An arranged marriage to Ravus; a proud prince with a reputation of being a constant cold shoulder. To top it off, as the princess’s advisor, Ignis must accompany Noctis on the trip. Her heart sank at the prospect of leaving Insomnia. The journey should take a total of a month yet somehow that seemed like eternity. After bowing to King Regis, Noctis and Ignis proceeded toward their bedrooms to begin their preparations. Ignis kept her eyes to the ground as she pondered what items they required as well while also preparing a list of the nonessentials since she was convinced she would have to veto Gladio’s or Prompto’s absurd requests. A poke to her ribs, which actually tickled a bit, pulled Ignis out of her thoughts. She glanced at Noctis who only silently and discreetly pointed in front of them. Her cheeks instantly warmed as she locked sights on Nyx approaching them. His tanned skin and the bit of beard stubble gave him a rugged look of a man who had been hard at work. As she stared at his body, Ignis tried to imagine what was hidden under his black uniform – whether the rest of his body was also molded into a chiseled figure of a dedicated warrior. She lightly bit her lip as she willed her lustful desires be buried deep into the back of her mine although her loins craved to know what it would be like to lay with him.

“You should say something,” Noctis whispered. Being the only person Ignis ever confided in personal affairs with, she felt a responsibility to coax her childhood friend to actually act on her fantasies. “This may be your last chance to tell him your feelings. You might regret passing on this opportunity.”

Noctis quickly shut her mouth as they were now in ear shot of the tall man.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” Nyx said while bowing courteously.

“Good afternoon,” she responded with a nod.

Nyx shifted his eyes to Ignis and smiled warmly as he continued to speak, “I’ve heard rumors that you will be leaving the city soon.”

Ignis heard his words but was lost in such a haze that she almost didn’t register that he was speaking directly to her...just her. An elbow jab brought her back to reality, resulting in a red-faced girl as she felt herself heating up. She twirled her platinum ponytail as she stammered, “Y-yes, I will be accompanying the princess on her journey.”

Ignis eyes caught Noctis walking away from them. When she was completely behind Nyx, Noctis signaled with what appeared to be duck shaped hands, ordering to Ignis to keep talking.

“So,” Nyx’s voice distracted Ignis away from Noctis’s attempt at sign language. “There are talks of an arranged marriage. Is the princess really going to marry Tanabrae’s prince?”

Nyx’s voice held nothing but disdain and disgust at the prospect in modern times. Ignis had to admit that she didn’t care for the arrangement either however, the political stakes were too high to turn down the terms for a truce. Noctis was not too fond of the situation herself. Though while she have rather chosen her own spouse, Noctis took solace in Ravus being easy on the eyes.

“It is true. An arrangement dictated by Niflheim…as if they do not already have power over all of Eos.”

“They don’t,” Nyx reminded her. His eyes danced with determination to support his claims. “So long as the walls of Insomnia continues to stand, Niflheim will not have power over all. One day, this war will end, and we will have our freedom. I swear on my life as a Glaive on it.”

Ignis smiled warmly, comforted by his words especially as she feared the prospects of leaving the city’s security. Her smile then faded to a small frown as Nyx lowered his head in a small bow and said, “Safe journeys, Lady Ignis.”

“Thank you,” she replied in a hushed tone, offering a small bow in return.

That happened only a couple days ago. The memory fresh in her mind, but that is all it was now – a memory. She sat at the counter at the restaurant’s bar with her untouched coffee that no longer released swirls of steam. Ignis read through the newspaper, praying to find some fallacy in the headlines “Insomnia Has Fallen.” Yet as people around her chattered about the incident and what initial reports told of the destruction and chaos, Ignis was forced to hold back her tears, unable to mourn her loss of family and home. None could know she was a citizen of the Crown City. Now all she could do was inform the others of the news and lament over what could have been but will never come to fruition.


End file.
